Mundos Paralelos
by Wiz-chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando la pli y la serie se cruzan! leanlo aqui Pesimo Summary .VanHitomi


Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia llena de sueños raro ' esta historia mezcla las historias de la película (Tenkuu no Escaflowne: A Girl un Gaea) y la serie (Tenkuu no Escaflowne) y son mundos paralelos y por eso el tiempo pasa diferente por eso cree este "pequeño" prologo antes de empezar la historia. El prologo solo toma el mundo de la película ya que la historia en si se situa en el mundo de la serie

Prologo: Después de los Dagrones Negros 

Han pasado 20 años desde que la Diosa de las Alas ayudo al Rey Van a derrotar al clan de los dragones negros, en ese tiempo hitomi volvi y se caso con Van y tuevieron una hija a la que llamaron Hikari, era una niña e ojos rojos profundos como su padre pero con los rasgos fisicos de su mandre (pelo, cara, cuerpo, etc.) ella no traia el pelo corto como su madre si no se lo dejo crecer hasta los hombros y se peinaba con un medio moño q se unia con trenzas. Desde muy pequeña tuvo la actitud de su padre (muuuy terco y solitario), manejaba muy bien la espada y era muy inteligente.

Su padre murio cuando tenia 8 años (Van tenia 28 q joven -.-) y su madre cuando ella tenia 10 (Hitomi muere a los 30 q triste pero si no no tendría drama la historia), ella antes de morir le entrego su pendiente diciéndole que pidiera un desei y que el dragon de la leyenda se lo concedería y antes de morir le canto la canción del dragon.

**-----------------------o---------------------**

Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

**En la oscuridad. El dragon despierta**

**El dragon despierta a un corazon**

**Entumecido por el frio, el dragon lleva**

Win chent a lotica

En val turi

Silota

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina

**Con tigo a mi lado el dragon duerme**

**En el ala del dragon tus deseos apareceran**

Lalala…

Fontina Blu Cent

De cravi esca letisimo

Lalala…

De quantian

La finde reve

**Lalala...**

**Tus deseos pueden**

**traer un destructivo futuro**

**Lalala...**

**O tu puedes**

**Traer salvación.**

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

**En la oscuridad. El dragon despierta**

**El dragon despierta a un corazon**

**Entumecido por el frio, el dragon lleva**

**-----------------------o---------------------**

Al cantar esta canción Hitomi muere dejando a una triste Hikari.

De ese momento pasaron 5 años y Hikari ahora tiene 15, ha sido educada y gobierna junto al consil de ancianos y todos la aman y respetan mucho pero ella solo tiene a 2 personas a las que considera sus amigas; una llamada Anju princesia de Astras (Asturia en este mundo; decidi cambiar los nombre para no confundirlos) hija de el comerciante Dryden y Millerna y la otra Zeffie hija de Sora que la consebio sola (suena raro pero ella es como una diosa haci q creo a Zeffie) y Hikari y su familia cuidaron de ella desde pequeña por eso es casi una hermana para Hikari.

Anju tiene 15 años y es 2 meses mayor que Hikari pero la respeta mucho, es igual a su madre solo que con el carácter de Dryden y ella lleva el pelo tomado de una trenza y Zeffie tiene 10 tiene el pelo rubio-castaño y unos profundos ojos morados ella es muy especial ya que siente la presencia de las personas y puede ver a los muertos.

**-----------------------o---------------------**

Onee-chan!!! – dice una Zeffie corriendo hacia un acantilado donde se encontraba la mensionada tirada descansando.

-Que quieres Zeffie? – respondio la llamada sin mucho animo

-Como que que quiero!!?? Hoy llegan Anju y sus papas reyes de Astras y tu estas aquí tirada casi duermiendo – Dijo muuuy enojada

-SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETO!! – decia nuestra princesa levantándose y corriendo hacia el palacio del reino Faria (Fanelia)

-Nunca cambiaras no?? – decia la pequeña corriendo detrás de ella

**-----------------------o---------------------**

Anju!! –grito Hikari lanzándose encima de Anju

-Hi..kari...no...res..pi..ro – Decia su amiga ahogándose

-Lo siento o

En ese momento entro Zeffie seguido de Dryden y Millerna

-Vaya Hikari has crecido mucho –dijo millerna abrazandola

-Gra..gracias su majestad – dijo Hikari haciendo un reverencia

-Tranquila pequeña no tienes que ser tan formal, ademas mi pequeña y tu son como hermanas no? – Dijo Dryden muy tranquilo

-Lo...lo siento tio -.-' – se disculpo Hikari

-A si me gusta mas, ademas vinimos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños N°15 haci que nada de formalidades en la fiesta.

-quee!! Pero yo dije que no queria una fiesta!! –Hikari salio de sus casillas-

-Bueno nosotros si haci que pierdes – Dijo Millerna que le encantaba hacer enojar a la niña porque recordaba mucho a su padre solo que con la lindura de su madre.

-Pe...pero

-NADA DE PEROS HIKARI!!! – dico anju agarrandola por la espalda

En la noche...

Todos estaban celebrando adentro del castillo ecepto 3 chicas que se encontraban en el acantilado ya mencionado.

-Para que nos trajiste Hikari? Ademas porque nos pediste que trajieramos equipaje como si fueramos a un lugar peligroso? –Dijo Anju que traia unos shorts hasta las rodillas con una chaqueta-polera que se cortaba al llegar a un cinturón se partia en 2 la parte de adelante llegando hasta un poco mas arriba del suelo con botas hasta las rodillas y unos guantes muy bonitos.

-Si onee-chan ademas nos pediste que trajieramos nuestras mejores armas – dijo Zeffie que llevaba un vestido con cuello alto y suelo y un vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de los talones que ensema llevaba una armadura para el pecho y un cinturón mas abajo y llevaba una lanza un poco mas grande que ella.

-Veran, mi madre me hablo una vez de un mundo paralelo y alli se encuentran, se encontraran o se encontraron las mismas personas que viven aquí y quiero que me acompañen a ver a mis padres! – Dijo Hikari que llevaba un chaqueta con mangas cortas que le llegaba un poco mas abajo que las entrepiernas, con unos shorts y botas muy largas con una espada en la mano.

-Y como llegaremos? –Pregunto Anju limpiando su arco muy aburrida porque no creia en la magia

-Con esto –dijo Hikari mistrando su pendiente

-El pendiente de los deseos!! El de la leyenda que el dragon te los cumplira!! Es eso no?? –dijo Zeffie muy exaltada

-Haci es! Y le pediremos que nos lleve alli! –Dijo muy confiada Hikari – PORFAVOR CUMPLE MI DESEO: QUIERO VOLVER A VER A MIS PADRES!!!!

Después de decir eso las envolvió una luz y vieron que agua subia de sus píes al darse cuenta subieron a la superficie y se encontraban en lago.

DONDE ESTAMOS!!! O.O!!! –gritanron las 3 al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARA

**-----------------------o---------------------**

**Espero que le alla gustado haci es como nuestras 3 amigas llegaron a Gaea de la serie porfa dejen rev!!!**

**Proximo cap:**

**Somos Mercaderes y la Llegada de la Luna Fantasma**


End file.
